I got you
by cleis666
Summary: Possible cut scene somewhere after 197 and before 207


Summary: Possible cut scene somewhere after 197 and before 207.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Hand Aufs Herz are not mine and no infringement is intended.

Jenny drove around the corner into Emma's street. She sighed. Emma's street. She had been here quite often lately. Picking up Emma, dropping off Emma. But still she hadn't set foot in Emma's house. She wondered when that time would come. She got startled by a knock on the window of the passenger's seat. It was Emma who was smiling broadly at her. All Jenny's thoughts disappeared from her mind and all she could see was her girlfriend's smile. Emma entered the car and planted a quick peck on Jenny's lips.

"_Is that all I'm getting?"_ Jenny pouted. Emma smiled and slowly leaned over, capturing Jenny's lips in a searing kiss. Softly nibbling her lower lip, Jenny tangled her hands in Emma's hair and pulled her in closer but Emma stopped her. _"Not here."_

Jenny smiled at her and put the car in gear and started to drive. _"So what do you feel like doing?"_ Jenny inquired.

"_Can we go somewhere?"_ Emma wondered. _"Sure, where?"_ Jenny answered. _"Anywhere."_ Emma replied, staring dreamingly out of the window. Jenny nodded and knew just the place she wanted to take Emma. Ben had told her about this beautiful place just outside of town. There was a beautiful park there which was often abandoned, especially on a Saturday night.

After she put the car in park, she turned towards Emma and takes her hand in her lap. Emma just lazily turns over to Jenny and smiles at her.

"_What is this place?"_ Emma asks.

"_Ben told me about this. It's a park where you can see the sunset."_ Jenny says while looking deeply into her eyes. _"I wanted to share this with you."_ She starts blushing. So unlike her Jenny thinks. I don't do this blushing thing. It's like Emma can read her mind. She lets go of her hand and traces down one finger on her cheekbone, cupping her face.

"_I love you."_ Emma says. She says it with so much love and passion it overpowers Jenny and she just has to kiss her. She bends over to Emma and kisses her sweetly, slowly and tender. Adjusting to the feeling of her lips on Emma's again, even though it hadn't been that long ago since they last kissed. Every kiss sent a roar of sensations through her body, through every vein, she felt a little chill run over her body and her stomach made a little flipflop. She leans over further while putting her hand on the back of Emma's neck, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. Emma groaned a little when she opened her mouth and felt Jenny's slick tongue slowly enter her mouth. This spurred Jenny on and she let her hand slowly drift down from Emma's neck to her collarbone, slowly tracing it down to where her shirt starts. This caused Emma to break the kiss. Jenny crunched her nose and looked confused into Emma's eyes. She noticed that they were deep dark brown now and that Emma was breathing very heavy and slowly, her lips slightly parted.

"_I want you." _Jenny said, barely a whisper.

With that she felt herself being pulled out of her seat, onto Emma's lap. Her girlfriend taking over control made Jenny light headed. She crawled onto Emma and took her head in both her hands to kiss her fiercely. She started to unbutton Emma's shirt, but Emma stops her. Second time she does this Jenny thinks confused. She opens her eyes and gives Emma a questioning look.

"_I got it."_ Emma says. With that, Emma slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt, while gazing deeply into Jenny's eyes. Jenny's mouth slightly drops at the hot sight in front of her. She reaches out to touch her, but Emma taps her hands. _"Not yet."_ She says. After Emma had taken off her shirt, top and bra, she starts to slowly lift Jenny's shirt while placing wet kisses on the newly exposed skin. This causes Jenny to slightly jump in Emma's lap while a small moan escapes Jenny's lips. Emma throws her shirt in the back seat along with Jenny's bra. Emma looks at Jenny's exposed chest and reaches out to trace a pattern over Jenny's collarbone, her shoulder, her arm, all the way down to her hands. Jenny watches Emma closely while enjoying the feeling of Emma touching her, full of anticipation of what Emma might do to her next.

"_Close your eyes."_ Emma whispers. Jenny's eyes widen and she stares at Emma. She does as she is told though. She slowly closes her eyes and feels her skin turning hot. Suddenly she feels Emma's fingertips on both her hands and arms, slowly making their way up to her shoulders, passing collarbones, going down again, between her breasts and then up again, cupping both of them. Jenny lets out a soft moan which spurs Emma on. She gently squeezes them while her mouth starts to nip at Jenny's neck.

Another gasp from Jenny. Emma lets her tongue slowly explore Jenny's neck, going up to her earlobe where her lips capture it. She sucks gently on it and adds her teeth to the sensation. Jenny involuntarily buckles her hips into Emma's lap and throws her head back. Emma takes advantage and starts kissing and sucking and nibbling her neck. Her one hand goes behind Jenny's neck and she guides her head back to kiss her fiercely. Jenny opens her mouth immediately when her lips connect with Emma's lips. She feels Emma slowing the kiss down, controlling her tongue by catching it between her teeth. Jenny opens up her eyes and stares at Emma. She tries to put all the love and passion and lust she feels for Emma into her eyes so Emma understands how she makes her feel. Lips slightly parted, she starts to unbuckle Emma's belt.

Emma takes over and takes off her pants. Jenny stares at her. She leans over to kiss Emma again, while her hands starts roaming Emma's body. Gently, she starts rubbing Emma's nipples, while she continues kissing Emma. Emma starts to push up Jenny's skirt, halfway up her belly. She traces the sides of Jenny's panties, slowly studying the fabric. Jenny stops the kiss and looks down at Emma's hands. Emma looks up and takes Jenny's hands into hers. She kisses them gently and puts them behind her, on her seat.

"_No touching. This is about you."_ Emma says while her hands find their way back to Jenny's panties. Jenny closes her eyes and enjoys this game that Emma seems to be playing. It's called give Jenny what she wants. I like this game Jenny thinks while she is preparing herself for Emma's next move. Emma takes her time though. She leans over and nibbles Jenny's shoulder while her one hand traces the sides of her panties again and her other hand reaches out to the back to cup Jenny's thigh and press it against her hand. Jenny inhales very deeply, all the time keeping her eyes closed so she can focus on what Emma's hands are doing. She feels Emma shift in her seat and lean over to Jenny's chest, taking a nipple into her mouth. Jenny involuntarily arches her back so Emma can reach it better, enjoying the sensations she is feeling. A slight moan escapes her mouth. This is rewarded with a squeeze in her thigh from Emma. The hand that was trailing her panties, slowly slips underneath it, tracing the soft skin there. Jenny feels her body getting ready for Emma, her insides starting to boil while getting goose bumps from all the sensations she is feeling. Emma feels like she's everywhere.

Jenny's hands drop to Emma's neck, entangling her fingers into Emma's hair. Emma stops kissing her chest and kisses her way up, to her collarbone, neck, sucking it gently, savoring the soft skin that tastes so sweet. When her lips reached Jenny's, she lets her fingers roam Jenny's wet center, softly rubbing it. Jenny moans into Emma's mouth and gently bites her lip. Emma slowly pushes one finger inside of Jenny, while pushing her hips closer to her. Jenny gasps and pushes into Emma's hand. Emma looks into Jenny's eyes and slowly retreats her finger from Jenny. She starts rubbing Jenny's center again, while her other hands goes up to cup her breast. Jenny starts to grind into Emma's lap, encouraging her to go on. Emma finds her rhythm and occasionally dips in her finger.

She feels Jenny's skin turning hotter and her breath going faster. She trails her hand up to Jenny's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss, sucking her lips and tongue while she enters Jenny again, this time more fiercely. She adjusts her thrusts at Jenny's pace, slowly taking over and increasing the speed. Emma notices Jenny's kisses are getting sloppier, so she pulls back and watches her beautiful girlfriend. Jenny slowly opens her eyes and stares deeply into Emma's eyes. When she reaches her point, she closes them while screaming "Emma!" and throwing her head into her neck. Jenny pulls Emma closer and rides out her orgasm. Jenny slowly stops, and feels her heart almost beating out of her chest so she pulls Emma closer to her.

Jenny sits back and looks at Emma. "I love you so much." She tells her. "I know." Emma replies with a sweet smile curling her lips. Jenny's hands trail down Emma's tummy. She pulls aside Emma's underwear and slips her hand into it. Emma gasps and smiles at Jenny. Emma closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Jenny's fingers touching her, exploring her in the most intimate way possible. She opens up her legs a bit more so Jenny can get easier access. Jenny leans over to kiss Emma's neck and starts rubbing Emma's center. Emma leans her head against her seat and lets out a soft moan. Her one hand is on Jenny's neck, the other on her elbow, encouraging her to go on with her touches. Jenny sees this as a sign that Emma wants more so she pushes two fingers inside of Emma while saying _"I got you."_.

Emma gasps and holds on to Jenny. Jenny thrusts into Emma when she feels her muscles starting to tense. She captures her lips and just as her tongue enters Emma's mouth, Emma loses control and goes over the edge. She moans into Jenny's mouth and sucks Jenny's tongue. They start kissing heavily, sucking and nibbling slowing down all the sensations that they are feeling. Jenny pulls back and Emma rests her head against Jenny's shoulder. "That was quite some ride." Emma laughs into her shoulder. "Yes, quite the view as well." And she pulls her into a hug.


End file.
